


The Password Is Fishing

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [123]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e12 Line in the Sand, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: He knew it was bad the instant he received a call from Hank telling him to get his ass back to the SGC, but he hadn’t been prepared for the sight of seeing Sam in the infirmary.





	The Password Is Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Password Day’ (2 May).

He knew it was bad the instant he received a call from Hank telling him to get his ass back to the SGC, but he hadn’t been prepared for the sight of seeing Sam in that infirmary bed, surrounded by machines and wires and a continuous stream of medical personnel.

However, if he thought that was bad, nothing prepared him for the moment Sam regained consciousness and immediately lapsed into a state of blind panic. 

Dr Lam had ordered the room to be cleared except for Jack as he tried to calm her down and convince her that she was back at the SGC, home and safe. But amidst her confusion and the pain meds and fear, Sam kept talking, only Jack couldn’t make out what she tried to say. If he was honest though, he didn’t care. He knew she had to be in severe pain and he just wanted her to be okay. 

When she grappled frantically for the collar on his jacket and pulled him to her, he carefully slipped his arms around her and held her close, whispering random words in her ear until her panic lessened. 

It felt like an eternity before Sam pulled back, and Jack used the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears from her face. They met each other’s gaze and a moment passed before she pressed her lips against his and kissed him hard, desperate, and it took Jack a second to realize that even though Lam stood by the door to try and give them as much privacy as she could, they were still at the SGC and there were cameras around so he cupped Sam’s her face with his hands, took his time and slowed the kiss. 

When he finally broke the kiss, Sam sagged against him and he signalled for Lam. He felt her approach and glanced down just in time to see her give his wife a sedative. 

“Jack?”

“Yeah,” he murmured. 

“You’re here?”

He ducked his chin to look at Sam and caught her confused expression. 

“Yeah, I’m here Sam.”

“I need a new password,” she whispered sleepily. “Cam knows.”

Jack froze at the admission, because he now knew how close it really was for Sam to feel like she needed to divulge that information. He knew what the password was for, what it protected, but he wasn’t ready to deal with the fact. He swallowed hard and ran the back of his fingers along her forehead. The touch grounded him, reminded him that she had made it and was still here. 

“It’s alright, Carter,” he soothed as he dropped a kiss into her hair and helped her lie back down as sleep reclaimed her. “It’s alright.”


End file.
